What About Prom
by dh-sabo
Summary: Luffy decides to go to prom. SaboLu - Oneshot


**Warning** : Yaoi, grammatical errors.

 **Relationship** : Sabo x Luffy

 **Setting** : Modern AU

 **Summary** : Luffy decides to go to prom.

 **I do not own One Piece or the movie DUFF.**

 **Notes** : Another Sabolu one-shot. I'd like to say that this story was inspired by the movie "DUFF".

~SaboLu~

Luffy sat in his bedroom with his two best friends Zoro and Sanji. They were discussing a topic that all senior high-schoolers would talk about, prom.

Luffy was too "busy" playing Super Smash Bros to even listen to what Sanji was saying.

"C'mon Luffy, you have to come. It's prom," Sanji said nudging Luffy a little.

Luffy was tired of this. Prom this, prom that. Really, what was the point? He'd still be hanging out with his best friends. At least he didn't have to waste his time finding a "perfect outfit."

"I already said no, "Luffy practically yelled in his face.

"This is the first senior prom we are going to," Zoro informed him, "You really want to miss it?"

Luffy looked at him weirdly, "I thought you don't like formal parties?"

"I don't," Zoro chuckled, "but this one is going to have a Buffet."

Sanji had begged many times for Luffy to come. He even said there was going to be meat. Usually including the word "meat" in a sentence would get Luffy up and moving but not today.

"I'm not going, and I can't!" Luffy blurted out.

The whole room was silent. Everyone, even Luffy, was in a small state of shock from the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean you 'can't'?" Zoro asked looking at him worryingly.

"Nico Robin, ok," Luffy said before hiding his head under his pillow.

Nico Robin is the most prettiest, and popular girl in the entire high-school. _Everyone_ loved her. She was just the goddess of the school. Throw a party; everyone's going to be there. Skip school for a day; everyone get's worried, and then ends up buying her "get-well" gifts. Yeah, everyone loved her, except for Luffy. They both disliked each other. All because Robin thought Luffy was flirting with her "boyfriend" Sabo. They had freaking on/off relationship; that's not even a relationship! Does she even know if her "boyfriend" is gay, or possibly bi?

Luffy didn't want to go and see Robin. She would just brag about how she and Sabo would become prom, King and Queen. She would just tell Luffy how she would ruin his life, if he ever comes near Sabo again. She would just tell Luffy that an ugly person like him would never get a chance with any hot gender. Luffy already cried twice, a third one meant game over.

"Luffy, I thought we told you that you shouldn't be bother by her," Sanji said.

"How can I," Luffy was getting frustrated, "she's ruining my life!"

"Which life is she ruining?" Zoro said in a serious tone, "Your high school one or the one outside it. It wouldn't even matter because, let's be honest, life is just not easy. It's not meant to be! Heck I'm sure Robin doesn't even live the perfect life she says she does. One day there might be some one better, more beautiful, talented, richer, maybe even a model that would step up to Robin. How can she compete with that? Luffy, you may have been called eyesore, the approachable one, or whatever, but you never really cared about that stuff. You shouldn't now. The Luffy I knew back than would come to school wearing a monkey suit even though someone made fun of his own name. The Luffy back than wouldn't care, and you shouldn't now."

Sanji looked at Zoro with an impressed look. Who knew their idiot best friend could make such a speech. A heartwarming one too.

Zoro and Sanji waited for Luffy's response.

"I can't come," Luffy said with a saddened face, "because I have nothing good to wear."

They both smiled at Luffy's response. Luffy was right though, the only thing he owned were hand me down clothes from his older brother Ace. No formal dress-wear in that closet of his.

"We've still got time to hit the mall," Sanji said pointing at the clock.

~Sabolu~

"You look so handsome," Nami said as she looked at Luffy.

Luffy looked at himself in the mirror and blush. She was wright, he did look handsome. He wore a red buttoned down shirt, with a black tie, and a black suit.

"C'mon we better leave now," Sanji said nudging out the door.

"Yeah," Nami said, "I bet Vivi must be looking for me.

~Sabolu~

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami recieved a lot of attention as they walked into the gym. Who could blame them? They looked absolutely fabulous.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, all in black suits. Nami in her long silk red dress. Nami quickly spotted Vivi and walked over to her.

"I'll see you guys later," She turned around and waved.

Zoro and Sanji both headed over to the food table leaving Luffy alone by himself.

Luffy scanned the room. He could see Sabo approaching him. Man he looked handsome! Luffy would have fell in love with him all over again.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to come," Sabo said as he approached him.

"Well I changed my mind," Luffy chuckled a bit.

"You look, amazing," Sabo said with a smile

"So do you," Luffy blushed a little.

Sabo was going to say something, but Robin had approached him, and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Here you are, baby."

Luffy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Luffy didn't see you here," Robin said pretending as if she didn't see Luffy.

"Where you get that outfit," Robin eyed him up and down, "Your dad?"

Luffy let out an exaggerated sigh. He was getting sick and tired of Robin right now. He started to realize that her comments didn't affect him as much, and the reason it did before was that he let it affect him. Luffy was going to tell her.

"Look, Robin, you may think your mean comments affect me, but they don't. I was just letting them affect me. I allowed you into my world, and let you take control. I may not be be popular or pretty, and I don't need you to tell me that. I actually like how I look. Oh and you should know, you're not always going to be the most popular girl. One day someone is going to come and be so much better than you."

Sabo looked at Luffy and smiled, well he couldn't stop smiling. Luffy felt proud of himself right now. He just told her.

Robin was about to say something until Shanks and Hancock appeared on the stage.

"Ok guys time to announce the king and queen," Hancock said holding both crowns, while Shanks held the envelope.

Robin quickly dragged Sabo to the front, pushing people out of the way. Sabo looked back at Luffy to see him looking at him. Luffy quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

"Your prom queen is," Shanks waited a few seconds, "Nico Robin."

Luffy rolled his eyes. Like that wasn't obvious. Loud clapping echoed through out the gym. Really, how did she even get that? All she does is talk about yourself.

The clapping died down so that Shanks can reveal the prom king, "Your prom king is, Sabo."

Clapping and whistles noises filled the room. You could hear the jocks yelling out Sabo's name, patting his back. However, Sabo didn't take the Stage. He kept looking back at Luffy, and then at the Stage. Robin was signaling him to get on the stage.

The noise died down as Sabo started walking, but in Luffy's direction. Luffy looked both ways, he was unsure if Sabo was approaching him or maybe someone behind him.

Luffy blushed as Sabo stopped right in front of him.

"A-Aren't you going to take your crown," Luffy said nervously pointing up the stage.

"No, because I wanted to do this," with that said Sabo leaned in and closed the gap between the two.

Luffy widened his eyes, but eased into the kiss. A few comments and whistle noises were made in the background.

Robin looked frustrated on the stage, stomping her feet.

"I love you," Sabo said as he released his lips.

"I love you too," Luffy said looking into Sabo's eyes, blushing.

In the background you could hear Zoro screaming, "finally".

Sabo picked up Luffy bridal style, causing his face to become all red.

"C'mon, let's get the heck out of here."

All eyes were on them as Sabo carried Luffy out of the gym.

~The End~

 **Notes** : Oh My Gosh, I am so cheesy. Well I hoped you liked it though. Please **Review.** Tell me what you think. Good or bad comments it can help me with my writing.


End file.
